


Ангел

by MariTotoshka



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арчи ни о чем не жалеет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел

Арчи знает, что в бреду звал его. Знает по сочувствующему взгляду Буша. Мистер Буш мог понять его лучше, чем кто-либо другой - ведь он сгорал в том же адском пламени, имя которому - Горацио.  
Арчи не жалеет ни о чем. Ни о ранении, ни о том, что его имя навеки опозорено, ни о том, что ему не дожить до следующего рассвета. Он так долго пытался дотянуться, быть достойным, быть лучше, что сейчас испытывает облегчение. Он наконец-то смог сделать хоть что-то для Горацио. И этот подарок ему придется принять.  
Мир немного качается перед глазами и лицо Горацио расплывается - и вот от этого Арчи мучительно обидно. Разве он не заслужил возможности взглянуть последний раз на того, кого так преданно любил все эти годы? Сейчас он не жалеет даже о том, что так не решился ни разу прикоснуться, хотя бы попытаться. Потому что сейчас - поздно.   
Он не сможет поднять руку, да и что толку - у Горацио настолько отстраненное лицо, словно он не сидит на кровати рядом с умирающим другом, а все еще находится в зале суда.  
\- Я рад, что знал тебя, - говорит Арчи, улыбаясь из последних сил.   
Ему страшно, так страшно, что хочется умолять Горацио не уходить, взять его за руку, отогнать сгущающуюся тьму перед глазами. Но Горацио верит, что он храбрый. Горацио верит в него, и ради этой веры Арчи сделает все что угодно.  
Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но язык не слушается, почему-то не получается вдохнуть. За мгновение до конца, мир снова становится ярким. Арчи видит лицо Горацио так ясно, как никогда прежде.  
И ему кажется, что это лицо ангела, пришедшего за ним.


End file.
